Une nouvelle vie un nouveau monde
by fanfics-mangas62
Summary: C'est un facteur de mélange entre monochrome et mon histoire à moi je ne sais pas Décrire désolés mais j'espère que vous viendrais lires merci
1. Chapitre 1

**description des personnages :**  
**Maria****  
caractère : courageuse,temeraire,petite fille par moment  
amis : prèsque tous le monde  
ennemis dans son monde : sa prof de français  
ennemis dans l'autre monde : aya les kokushi mais pas seulement**

**Akira**  
**caractère : solitaire,temeraire et je sais plus désolès ^^  
amis : kengo , maria et masteur  
ennemis :les kokuchi et quelqu'un d'autres mystère vouss le seré bientôt  
pire ennemi : shirogane par moment ^^ **

**shirogane****  
caractère : je ne seré pa vous le décrire à vous s de le voir au fil de l'histoire  
amis : kengo , masteur et maria  
ennemis : les kokushi  
seul et unique amour a sens unique pour le moment : akira**

**kengo****  
caractère : infantile et joyeux  
amis : akira , shirogane , maria , masteur et aya par moment  
ennemis : les kokushi  
amour à sens unique : à vous de le découvrir **

**masteur****  
caractère : tolérant , serieux et bien attentionné  
amis : shirogane , akira , kengo et maria  
ennemis : les kokushi**

**aya****  
caractère : violente , inpassiente et jalouse  
amis : kengo et les filles de sa classe  
ennemi : maria  
amour a sens unique : akira **

**il n'apparé pas au début de l'histoire mais vers le milieu  
ellion****  
caractère : aféctif , joyeux , serieux et amoureux  
amis : maria , akira , shirogane , kengo et masteur  
ennemi : les kokushi  
amour à double sens : maria  
mai il ne sais pas qu'elle l'aime en secret**

**demon**

**caractère : violent par moment , protécteur envers mari et maria et très amoureux**

**amis : maria , marie , masteur , kengo , akira , haruka , ellion et mathieux**

**ennemis : les kokushi**

**amour depuis l'enfance : marie**

**marie**

**caractère : gentille , enfantin par moment et affective avec tous le monde**

**amis : maria , demon , masteur , kengo , akira , haruka , ellion , mathieux et nanaya depuis toute petite**

**ennemis : les kokushi**

**nanaya**

**caractère : sur de lui et moqueur**

**amis : la seul amie qu'il ai eu c'était marie **

**ennemis : pour le moment marie , maria et les autres **

**haruka**

**caractère : sur de lui , intelligent et timide par moment**

**amis : marie , maria , kengo , masteur , akira , shirogane , demon , ellion et mathieux**

**mathieux**

**caractère : conquérant , moqueur , manipulateure **

**amis : marie , maria , kengo , masteur , akira , shirogane , demon , ellion et haruka**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir une autre vie , la mienne m'a toujours paru si ennuieuse , une vie faite de chose fantastique,de pouvoir et autre  
-Maria,eh maria reveille toi,voila la prof  
-Ah! oui j'ai juste eu le temps de relevé la tête la prof était déja devant moi impassiente  
-Melle aruka , est-ce que mon cour est si ennuieux que vous vous endormez? me demande t'elle en collère c'est vrai que c'est pas la première fois que je m'endore pendant son cours  
-Non , ce n'est pas sa mais... je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupe  
-Eh bien moi c'est ce que je comprends  
-Désolé Mme je baisse la tête et elle retourne au tableau  
-Bien , nous pouvons recommencer alors  
Tous les jours c'est la même chose , je viens en cour , je m'endors , je me fais engueulé , j'en ai marre de cette vie ennuieuse , je veux changer avoir une vie comme un manga fantastique , c'est mon plus grand rêve  
-Eh bien ton rêve sera éxocé , tu va allé dans un autre monde , tu auras des pouvoirs , mais tu devras les découvrir seule, et aussi , tu ne pourras jamais revenir dans se monde . Es-tu toujours d'accord? me demanda une voix interieur  
-Oui ! Je veux à tout prix partir de cette vie ennuyeuse répondis-je mentallement  
-Alors , c'est d'accord.**

**  
****Dans l'autre monde avant mon arrivé.****  
-Shirogane, qu'est-ce-que tu fais? demandais-je  
-Mais Akira je suis ton ombre , donc j'ai le droit de te tenir la main me répond-il  
-Moi j'appelle sa m'agripper dis-je en éssayant de le décollé  
-Mais non , mais non me répond-il encore  
-Tu vas me lacher oui!!!!!!!!!! crais-je  
-Mmmh....Akira , il y a une brêche , mais pas une brêche de l'ombre non c'est autre chose me dit-il reprenant son sérieux mais toujours agripper à ma mains  
-Je ne comprends pas explique toi demandais-je inquiet qu'il y ai des kokushi dans les parages  
-Eh bien on dirait une brêche vers un autre monde me répond-il toujours aussi calme  
-Ah bon. Quoi!!!!!!!!!!!! je ne comprend plus comment sa une brêche vers un autre monde  
-Et il y a quelque chose , non quelqu'un qui tombe me dit-il en me montrant un point dans le ciel  
-Quoi! criais-je encore une fois  
-Vite passons de l'autre côté et attrappe là! me répond-il sans me regardé cette fois si  
-Oui!  
-Akira vite elle arrive! crit-il  
-Je sais, je sais.  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! la jeune personne est en fait une fille d'à peu près mon age  
-Et voià! dis-je tout fière  
-Vite l'autre côté! Avant qu'elle ne se réveille me demande t-'il  
-Oui  
-Mais qui êtes vous tous les deux . Mais d'abbord merci de m'avoir sauvé nous dit-elle  
-comment sa"tous les deux"? tu peux voir shirogane? demandais-je abasourdi  
-Ben oui pourquoi? dit-elle intérrogative  
-eh ben t'es bi1 la seule répondis-je shirogane vas-y escplique lui  
-Oui eh bien tu vois je suis une ombre , j'ai passé un pacte avec akira pour qu'il ne meure pas . Mais toi qui es-tu? demande -t'il  
-Eh bien je m'appelle Maria Aruka j'ai souhaité quitter mon monde pour le votre , une voix m'a répondu et je me suis retrouver ici eh ben elle fait confience à une voix qu'elle ne connait pas et elle arrive ici  
-Je vois mais qu'elle âge as-tu? demande t'-il  
-Devine? lui répond-elle  
-Akira , tu m'aides? me demande shirogane avec une moue d'enfant  
-Pourquoi pas je m'ennuis répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin  
-voyons voir...  
-20ans! dis-je pour rigolé sur le coup elle gonfle les joues comme un enfant et elle nous répond  
-T'es dingue ou quoi je suis pas aussi vieille!  
-Akira en rajoute toujours , je dirais 16ans  
-Dans le mille shirogane c'est sa? demande t'-elle  
-Alors tu as mon âge! répondis-je hors sujet  
-Apparement oui , mais où je vais vivre et où y a t'il un lycée?  
-tu n'as qu'a venir chez akira répond shirogane sans me consulter avant  
-Quoi?! criais-je encore pour la ainième fois  
-Je ne veux pas m'imposé répond maria en secouant les mains devant elle génèe  
-Maria ? tu n'as pas tout dit j'ai raison ? demande shirogane redevenu serieux  
-En fait la voix m'a dit que j'allais avoir des pouvoirs mais , que je devrais les découvrir par moi même et aussi que je ne pourrais plus revenir dans mon monde . Mais sa se n'est pas grave de mieux en mieux elle a des pouvoirs je comprend maintenant pour quoi elle peu voir shirogane  
-Donc tu as des pouvoirs ? redemande t'-il  
-Oui lui répond-elle encore  
-Bon eh bien on y va ou pas ? Oh fait maria , quand on est devant des gens fait comme si shirogane n'été pas la , ils ne peuvent pas le voir si sa continu comme sa je vais être en retard au lycée  
-D'accord  
-Bon , il faut que j'aille au lycée , et toi , tu viens avec moi ! dis-je elle me regarde et me dit  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu vas venir dans mon cour  
-Mais sa va pas te crée des ennuies ? me demande t'-elle un peu inquiette  
-Mais non , t'inquiette pas pour sa lui répondis-je  
-Bon allé on y va nous dit shirogane en se réagrippant à mon bras et en me tirant pour que j'avance  
-Shirogane lache moi ! sur le coup maria est un peu génèe et elle me demande  
-Akira pourquoi shirogane t'agrippe t'il comme sa?  
-Eh bien s'il n'est pas près de moi les autres ne peuvent pas me voir elle acquiesse et me dit  
-Ah d'accord**

**Pov maria****  
Ce monde est très bizzare mais j'aime bien akira et shirogne  
-Maria on y va me demande t'-il  
-Oui j'arrive  
-bon allé viens , il me tiens par la mains et nous allons vers le lycée  
-Oui lui répondis-je  
Pourquoi akira et shirogane me tirent-ils par la main?  
-C'est qui elle? demande un élève  
-Regarde akira le solitaire lui tiens la main! crit un autre  
-Et t'as raison!  
-Elle est quand même belle disent plusieurs garçons  
C'est vrai que depuis que je suis arrivée dans se monde je ne me suis pas encore vu  
-Vite maria avant de croiser la folle furieuse de qui parle t'-il ?  
-Qui insultes tu de folle furieuse akira? demande une jeune fille de notre age devant lui  
-Personne , personne ! Maria cache toi , avant d'y passé dit-il un peu inquiet  
-....0_0  
-En plus tu amènes une fille ésctèrne au lycée , t'as pas de gène dit-elle encore  
-Ce...ce n'est pas de sa faute , je viens d'arriver , sa faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas vu akira et comme il ne veut pas me voir seul dans la ville , il m'a amener ici dis-je d'une traite un peu inquiette pour lui et pour moi  
-Et tu es qui toi ? me demande t'-elle avec collère  
-Laisse maria on y va me dit akira en commencant à avancer  
-Mais akira...commençais-je  
-Je t'ai dis laisse tombé d'accord!!! me crit-il  
-Ou..oui dis-un peu triste  
-Oh non maria pleure pas , je...je voulais pas pourquoi je pleure et voilà je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêté maintenant  
-Eh venez voir , akira fait pleurer sa copine disent plusieurs élèves autour de nous  
-Il a pas honte de faire pleurer les filles ! en crit d'autres et shirogane qui me tappote l'é qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? Je rêve pas akira me prend dans ces bras  
-C'est tout...j'ai pas l'habitude de consoler les filles , alors éstime toi heureuse me dit-il un peu génè  
-Merci akira dis-je le sourire revenu sur mes lèvres  
-Aller viens , on va voir le vieux me répond-il  
-"Le vieux" ? Qui est-ce ? demandais-je  
-Le proviseur ! me répond-il  
-Eh 2 seconde akira , j'ai pas rêver tu l'as fais pleurer et après toi qui n'aurais j'amais fais sa pour personne tu l'as prise dans tes bras! demande aya un peu en collère et choquer à la fois  
-Oui et pis répond-il**


	3. Chapter 3

**-akira , viens on y va ! Vite ! dis-je , il se retourne vers moi et me répond  
-Oui , j'arrive**

**Pov normal****  
-Je rêve ou il viens de sourire ? demande aya  
-T'as pas rêver aya , il a vraiment sourit lui répond kengo encore un peu sous le choc de voir son amie sourire aussi spontanément pour une personne qu'il vient s'en doute de rencontré  
-Il faut que j'enquète kengo tu vas m'aidé dit aya des flammes dans les yeux**

**retour du côté d'Akira et Maria****  
-Salut le vieux ! On va allé vite , voila maria et il faut l'inscrire au lycée d'accord ? dit-il c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question  
-Qui appeles-tu le vieux ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda le dirécteur visiblement choqué et en collère contre akira qui est rentré sans frapper  
-C'est simple le vieux c'est toi et il faut inscrire maria au lycée , pendant se temps nous on va en cour allé à plus il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et il s'en va quand à maria elle , elle s'incline et lui dit avant de partir  
-Au revoir monsieur le directeur  
-Elle est trop gentille cette fille pour rester avec akira pense t'il à voix haute alors qu'il n'y a plus personnes dans son bureau  
-Mr Naoki qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? demanda le professeur visiblement en collère de se faire ignorée et en plus qu'il y est une personne externe au lycée dans sa classe  
-Eh bien c'est maria et elle sera bientôt inscrite au lycée lui répond-il  
-Je vois mais elle n'a rien à faire dans mon cours réplique le professeur  
-Si maria ne rèste pas je pars aussi répond du tac au tac Akira  
-Oh!!!! Oh!!!!!!!!!! les élèves rigolent du au fait qu'il répond au professeur et qu'il lui tiens tête Maria ne suportant pas prend la parole et dit  
-Akira ! Stop rèste la , je t'attend dehors , je ne connais pas encore assé mais je t'attends promis  
-Tu es sur que sa va allé , si tu veux je viens avec toi ? demande t'il un peu inquiet pour elle  
-Non , il faut travaillé pour devenir intelligent ! C'est se que mes parents disais toujours lui répond elle le sourire au lèvres  
-Mais maria tu risques de.... il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celle-ci lui répond  
-C'est tous , akira je suis une grande fille , je peux me dérouillé , allé à plus ^^ et elle quitte la classe dans le calme en lui faisant un dernier signe avant de franchir la porte  
-Ouah ! Cette fille comment fait-elle pour qu'akira se fait autant de soucis, en plus elle arrive à le faire obéïr cri plusieurs élèves  
-C'est trop drôle répondent d'autres  
-Fermez-là!!! cri akira visiblement en collère du fait qu'on se moque de lui  
-Akira je t'entend cri maria arrivé en bas ( sa va très vite la salle n'était qu'au premier étage )  
-Hein ou elle est?? cri plusieurs élèves  
-En bas ! en cri plusieur autres  
-Salut !!! crit elle en faisant des signes de la mains à akira et shirogane que seul elle , akira , kengo et aya peuvent voir  
-Akira ta copine est trop forte tu me la prète ?? demande kengo en posant sa main sur son épaule  
-Touche la kengo et tu es un homme mort lui répond celui-ci  
-N...non , ce n'est pas grave lui dit-il un peu paniqué  
-Bon recommençons le cours dit le professeur  
-Shirogane , je m'inquiette pour elle , elle ne fait pas parti de se monde dit akira assez bas pour que seul lui puissent l'entendre  
-Je sais , moi aussi j'ai un mauvais préssentiment lui répond celui-ci avec un air inquiet  
-Il faudra allé voir masteur dit akira retrouvant son visage de d'habitude  
-Oui tu as raison**

**Pov Maria****  
C'est trop marrant de voir akira s'inquietté pour moi , mais sa me gène un peu de le voir comme sa avec moi et pas avec les autres**

**voilà je mets la fin ici en èspérent que sa vous à plû et au prochain chapitre merci**


	4. Chapter 4

**j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bétise par ma faute . Je suis allé un peu plus loin que prévu et je crois que je me suis perdu , tiens un bar autant allé voir même si se n'est pas pour boire de l'alcool , je m'approche et entre , le bruit de la clochette fait se retourné le barmaid tiens il a les yeux fermé j'en conclu que soit il est aveugle soit il a une poussière dans les deux yeux (petit rire mental)  
-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous? me demande t'il , sur le cou un peut génè quand même par se que je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool je lui répond  
-Excusez moi mais connaisssez-vous akira et shirogane  
-Oui je les connait se sont de très bons amis , mais que faites-vous ici je ne pensse pas que vous avez l'âge pour boire de l'alcool  
-Eh bien pour ne pas créer de problémes à akira , je suis parti , et je me suis perdu donc je me suis dit que si je venais ici il y aurait peut-être une chance pour que vous les connaissiez et que vous pourriez me raccompagnez au lycée même si je vois que vous êtes aveugle**

**-Si vous voulez je peu bien vous reconduire la bas mais à pied si cela ne vous dérenge pas ? me demande t'il poliment**

**-Mais se n'est pas grave de fermé votre bar en pleine matiné ? demandais-je un peu inquiette  
-Non ce n'est pas grave , allé allons-y euh........? C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de lui dire mon nom  
-Maria , je m'appelle maria Aruka et vous ? demandais-je par politesse il me répond  
-Je m'appelle Shûichi Wagashima mais tout le monde m'appelle masteur alors faite de même  
-Eh bien merci masteur de m'accompagné jusqu'au lycée , il y a encore une chose permété moi de vous tutoyé et vous aussi si possible j'ai l'impression d'être plus vieille que mon âge  
-Très bien comme tu voudras maria eh bien allons-y alors . Nous sortons il ferme la porte de son bar à clé et nous y allons**

**Retour au lycée du côté d'Akira et Shirogane****  
-Escusez moi tous le monde quelqu'un a vu maria par azard ?!!!! demande t'il un peu d'inquietude dans la voix de ne pas la voir alors que sa a sonné depuis 15 bonne minutes  
-Non !!!!!! cri prèsque tous les élèves  
-Wa c'est dingue comme il est grave inquiet dit un grand blond  
-Ouais c'est vrai lui répond son copin  
-Fermez-la !!!!!!!! cri Akira rouge de gène**

**Pov Maria**

**en fait on était pas si loin que sa du lycée j'ai présque honte d'avoir déranger Masteur pour rien , à peine arrivé près de la porte d'entrès que j'entend déja Akira crié sur ces camarades de classe alors je cris à mon tour  
-Akira on ne crie pas comme sa sur ces camarades de classe !  
-Maria ! C'est toi tu es où?! me demande t'il , du coup je lui répond un peu en rigolent  
-En bas !  
-Eh c'est vrai elle est en bas avec un mec cri un des garçons  
-Eh akira tu vas te faire chouré ta copine dit un autre sur le coup il rougi encore plus  
-Fermez-la ou je vous botte le cul leur dit-il arrivé enfin à déstination masteur lui répond  
-Akira soit plus poli  
-Quoi masteur c'est toi ? demande t'il un peu éberluer  
-Eh bien oui lui répond celui-ci  
-Wa ! C'est la réunion aujourd'hui répond un garçon à la déguène étrange  
-Akira ? demandais-je un peu de timidité dans la voix  
-Oui maria qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? me répond-il  
-Tu viens avec moi ? demandais-je encore plus timide  
-Où sa ?  
-Suis moi et tu verras  
-Les autres nous suivent me fait il remarqué je lui répond  
-C'est pas grave . Arrivé dehors je lui tend un paquet , Voilà ! Tadam !!  
-C'est quoi ?!!!! Où tu l'as acheter ? me demande t'il  
-Sur la route avec masteur lui répondis-je  
-T'es dingue ou quoi je mets pas de cravate ! me hule t'il prèsque  
-S'il te plait !! lui demandais-je avec mes yeux de chiens battu  
-Arrête de faire ces yeux ! me dit-il  
-Te plait redemandais-je avec les yeux presque larmoyent  
-Bon ! Bon d'accord fini t'il par accépter yes j'ai gagné  
-J'ai pris la même que shirogane  
-Quoi ! en plus me répond il  
-Ben oui comme sa vous aurez tous les deux la même , dans mon pays sa porte chance lui dis-je tout en mêttant le cravatte à son bras  
-Ah bon sauf que tu sais sa se mets au coup normalement me fait-il remarqué  
-Pas obligatoirement , comme tu n'aimes pas les cravates je te la met autour du bras  
-Merci me répond-il avec un sourire  
-Tu peux t'abaissé un peu ?  
-Oui c'étant abaissait à ma taille je lui embrasse la joue  
-Kiss  
-T'es dinques ou quoi devant tous le monde en plus me répond t'il tout rouge de gène  
-Ce n'est qu'un bisoux sur la joux comme marque d'affection et pour te porter bohneur , masteur  
-Oui celui-ci ce baisse aussi et je l'embrasse sur la joue  
-Kiss  
-Tu vois ?  
-Oui oui je vois me dit il toujours aussi rouge  
C'est trop kawaiiiiiiii quand il rougit sa me refait pensez à moi avant lol  
murmure  
-Oh fait shirogane je te ferais un bisoux après  
il se penche sur moi et me fait un bisoux su la joux , masteur ne la pas remarquer , et en plus voila qu'akira rougi encore plus , sa me fait penser il ne serais pas jaloux celui la , il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour les mêttre enssemble ces deux la , et voila les autres élèves qui commence  
-Ouhhhhhhhhhhhh les amoureux!!!!!!!!  
et akira qui leur cri dessus  
-Fermez-la  
tiens je vais le tapper pour qu'il soit plus polis  
BAM ( je c bruit un peu pourri mais imaginé le bruit d'une claque)  
-Itaï mais qu'est-ce-que tu fait ? me crit-il dessus  
-On ne cri pas lui répondis-je  
-Oui c'est bon pas besoins de me tapper non plus**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Akira, masteur (tous bas) shirogane vous avez faim ? demandais-je  
-oui pourquoi ? me répond akira  
-je vais faire à manger aujourd'hui pour tous le mondes dis-je  
-ouais j'ai envie de gôuter sa cuisine dirent plusieurs élèves à la fois  
-vous croyer qu'on peut utilisé la salle du cours d'art ménager ? demandais-je  
-bien sur pourquoi pas ? me dit akira  
-maria je peux t'aider ? me demande masteur  
-merci masteur . quand à vous dehors je reviens bientôt dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle suivi de masteur**

Un quart d'heure plus tard masteur er moi revenions avec pleins de bon petit plats

-voila!!!! dis-je fièrement en montrant mes plateaux  
-ouah sa a l'air trop bon dirent plusieurs élèves  
-et sa l'est dis-je toute fière  
-je peux gouter ? me demande akira , je lui tend un plat et lui dit  
-oui vas-y ils sont la pour sa , un peu plus bas shirogane je t'en ai laissé aussi

**-merci me répond il  
-mmmh c'est trop bon!  
-merci beaucoup akira je suis contente que sa te plaise  
-mais de rien me dit il avec un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude**

apres avoir entendu les paroles d'akira j'eu une merveilleuse idée

-bon vous pouvez commencé à manger je reviens dis-je  
-je viens avec toi proposa masteur  
-merci si tu veux  
-oh fait où allons nous me demande t'il curieux

_**(masteur demande à maria et moi qui croyer qu'il savait non je rigole c'est moi qui les écris je le c déja)**_****

-eh bien je voulez aussi en donner au professeur dis-je  
-c'est une bonne idée me répond-il  
-merci heureuse que mon idée te plaise  
eh oui j'ai toujours de merveilleuses idées  
je frappe à la porte et un professer viens m'ouvrir  
-escusez moi de vous dérangez dis-je  
-que fais-tu la ? me demande t'il , les élèves non pas le droit d'entrez dans la salle des professeur  
-désolè , je viens vous apportez à manger commes les autres élèves dis-je tout en lui tendant 3 plats bien garnis masteur faisant de même  
-comment sa ? me dit il un peu ceptique  
-tenez lui dis-je c'est pour vous et les autres professeur bien sur  
-eh bien, heu...merci me répond tachibana sensei un peu géné par mon geste  
-de rien lui dis-je  
je repart enfin rejoindre les autres suivi de masteur  
-cette fille est trop gentille , en attendant sa a l'air bon dit tachibana sensei

**de retour du côter de masteur et maria******

-ou allons nous maintenant maria ? me demande masteur  
-il faut que j'aille voir le directeur et aprés on peux repartir voir les autres dis-je  
-d'accord me répond il le trajet vers le bureau du directeur est cour , je frappe et entre

**retournons voir nos deux tourterot le tant que maria et masteur sont chez le directeur****  
-mais qu'est-ce qu'il fouttent ? demande akira un peu inquiet  
-je ne sais pas mais , akira-kun maria m'en a laissé , on peut allé sur le toît s'il te plait j'ai faim ? demande shirogane de son air supliant akira ne tenant plus lui répond  
-oui pourquoi pas  
-je rêve ou tu viens de dire oui demande shirogane abasourdi par se que viens de dire akira  
-non tu ne rêve pas lui répond celui-ci  
-je ne sais pas , mais je pense qu'en peut de temps maria a réussi à te changer  
-oui peut-être , elle est très forte pour sa lui dit-il  
-oui tu as raison affirme celui-ci  
**

**Pov normal****  
****de retour du côté de maria et masteur****  
-oh mais où il est ?? demande t'elle inquiette de ne pas voir akira et shirogane la ou elle les avait laissé  
-ah tu cherches akira ? demande aya  
-oh oui tu sais où il est ? répond maria  
-oui il est au gymnase affime celle-ci  
-ah bon et c'est où ? demande maria curieuse  
-suis moi lui demande aya  
-masteur tu m'attend je reviens lui demande t'elle  
-je préfère venir avec toi lui répond celui-ci , maria un peu génée lui répond  
-non sa va allé  
-bon comme tu voudras eh bien à tout de suite se résigne masteur**

que va t'il se passer alors qu'akira et shirogane ne sont pas dans le gymnase mais sur le toît ? quelles sont les intenssions d'aya ? que v'a t'il arriver à maria ? tous sa dans le prochain chapitre


	6. Chapter 6

**-c'est tout prés lui dit aya  
-merci lui repond maria  
-mais de rien (ne t'inquiette pas tu seras moins contente dans 20 minutes, peut-être que comme ça akira arrétera de te protéger)  
-aya tu connais akira depuis longtemps?? demanda maria un peu curieuse  
-Un peu après la maternelle même si kengo est plus proche de lui que je ne le serais jamais , voilà c'est ici bon je te laisse  
-ah oui merci dit maria sorti de ces penssées**

CLAAAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (drôle 2 truc je sais mais bon imaginé une porte qui claque)

-mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? aya?? ouvre moi je ne supporte pas l'obscurité dit maria complétement paniqué

BAM! BAM! BAM! (imaginé un kokuchi entrin de donner des coups de griffe sur le mur)

**retour du côter de shirogane , akira et masteur******

-shirogane !!! cri presque akira  
-oui je sais il y a une brêche lui répond celui-ci  
-mais où ?! demande akira presque paniqué  
-masteur tu sais où est maria ? demande shirogane calmement en laissant la question d'akira en pause  
-je ne sais pas . ah si , akira ton amie aya l'a enmenée au gymnase lui répondit celui-ci un peu septique  
-oh non dit shirogane de l'inquiettude dans la voix  
-qu'y a t'il ? demande akira de plus en plus paniqué  
-la brêche elle est la bas ! dit il avec un petit air inquiet sur le visage

**de retour du côté de maria dans le gymnase******

BAM! BAM! BAM! ( maria commence à avoir peur est frappe contre la porte qui ne veux toujours pas souvrir )

-laissez moi sortir ! s'il vous plaît . crit elle de plus en plus paniqué  
-Clac bruit de griffe contre le sol  
-qu'est-ce-que c'est il y a quelqu'un ? demande maria presqu'en pleure  
-clac encore bruit de griffe raclant le sol  
-se n'est pas marrant . sa voix tremble de plus en plus  
-BAM! le bruit se rapproche de plus en plus  
-ah!!!!!!!! qui est-ce? elle a crier sans s'en rendre compte  
-BAM! un coup de griffe venait de l'envoyer contre le mur  
-aïe!!!!!!!!!! mon bras , elle pose sa mains sur celui-ci, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?! du sang ? mon sang . au secours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-maria on est la ! cri akira de derière la porte  
-akira il y a quelque chose dit maria paniqué et en pleure  
-je sais maria , recule toi de la porte , masteur et moi allons l'enfoncer lui esxplique akira le plus calme possible  
-oui . maria se lève et se met un peu plus loin  
-BAM !!!!!!!!!! une fois la porte enfoncer akira et shirogane se précipitent vers elle  
-maria tu saignes , je sang l'odeur du sang ? dit masteur  
-se n'est rien masteur par contre s'il vous plaît faites quelque chose , cette chose est dangereuse. elle la presque supplier  
-oui!!!! akira et shirogane l'on crier tous les deux en même temps  
-LIBERATION DU DOPPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! akira la crier très fort et il a revéti son apparence d'ésprit  
-shirogane dérrière toi !  
-merci maria lui répondit celui-ci  
-de rien . akira à ta droite!!  
-BAM ! un kokuchi vient de griffer celui-ci  
-ah!!!!!!!!!!! son cri de douleur résonne dans toute la piéce  
-akira que se passe-t'il?? s'enpresse de demander shirogane inquiet pour lui  
-il vient de me griffer dit celui-ci en grimassant  
-oh akira dit shirogane avec tristesse  
-se n'est rien shirogane , fait attention toi aussi! lui dit il le regard un peu inquiet  
-oui!  
-maria que se passe-t'il tu es brulante tout d'un coup dit masteur un peu inquiet de son état  
-je....ne sais pas masteur dit elle avec difficulté  
akira se retourne vers maria la regarde et lui dit:  
-maria tu brilles  
-je.....ne sais pas quoi faire dit elle avec de plus en plus de difficulté  
-tend tes bras en avant puis sur les côter mais dabord lève toi! lui dit une voix mentallement qu'elle pensse déja avoir entendu  
-c'est vous la voix de la première fois?? lui demande t'elle  
-oui mais assez parler fait se que je te dis , je t'éxpliquerais le rèste après , la mystérieuse voix lui parla d'un ton si catégorique qu'elle était sur d'avoir les réponses plus tard alors elle s'éxécutta  
-d'acord  
-qui a t-il maria ?  
-pourrais-tu te pousser s'il te plaît masteur ? elle la demander si calmement que masteur la fait  
-oui  
-merci . lui répondit-elle, elle fait se que la voix lui a demandé de faire (je vous épargnes les mouvements mais essayez de vous les imaginez)  
-maintenant répète après moi: réveile d'ellion  
maria hésite dabord et puis fini par le dire haut et fort  
-d'accord. REVEILLE D'ELLION!!!!!!!!!!!  
-que fais tu maria ? demande masteur un peu inquiet  
-je ne sais pas la voix m'a dit de le................ ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fini t'elle par hurler tellement la douleur est forte  
-maria qu'y a-t'il ? akira viens d'arrêté le combat pour venir la voir  
-sa fait mal akira jai mal , j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire le coeur!!!!!!!!!! ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! recommence t'elle à crié  
-n'ai pas peur se n'est que moi c'est pour me permêttre de sortir , sois forte c'est bientôt fini lui dit une fois de plus cette voix si douce qu'elle semblait bien connaître  
-d'accord lui répondit-elle

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dans un grand bruit ellion sorti du corp de maria et fut projeté contre le mur

-mais qui est-ce ? demande shirogane un peu surpis et inquiet  
-je suis ellion l'ombre enfouit en maria depuis toujours ! lui répondit celui-ci un sourrire au lèvre


End file.
